


Not All Gay Kids Took Theater In Highschool

by SkAlecsz



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gay Keith (Voltron), Lance (Voltron) Being an Idiot, M/M, Mild Language, keith - Freeform, klance, lance - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 17:50:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7943695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkAlecsz/pseuds/SkAlecsz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the: “I was on my balcony and you started loudly quoting Romeo and Juliet at me” prompt</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not All Gay Kids Took Theater In Highschool

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic, comments are appreciated on how I can improve!  
> tumblr/da/ig: skalecsz

Loud. Bright. _Annoying._

Keith wondered how else anyone would describe parties. God forbid he stayed at home all day and played video games, his friend had to drag him to some stupid party where he then left Keith alone to make out with his girlfriend. He stumbled through the crowd of half naked bodies dancing, all the way to the balcony. The smell of alcohol and cheap pizza died once he stepped outside. No matter how bad the party, the host had a nice place and fresh air on the balcony was a nice break from the awful place. He promised he wouldn't drink at the party, but took a swig of the bottle in his hand anyway, hoping he'd be sober enough to walk home. There was no way he was staying the night. He sighed, wishing he had just faked ill so he could continue playing Fire Emblem, but alas his friend was insistent. Keith apparently needed to "find someone to hold at night," which, for the record, was a stupid idea since Keith's bed was pretty small. He took another sip from his bottle and leaned on the balcony.

"But, soft! what light through yonder window breaks?"

Keith almost spits out the disgustingly cheep beer. He looks down to see a guy, probably around his age looking more drunk than a sailor.

"It is the east, and Juliet is the sun," he mumbles drunkenly, awaiting a response.

Keith doesn't have one.

He stares at the guy, brown skin, dark hair, and a dopey grin plastered on his face. He continues the monologue, all the while making weird hand gestures and stumbling around the courtyard. He then looks up seductively, winks and, in between hiccuping, mumbles out the rest of the monologue. A full minute almost passes before Keith realizes it's his turn to speak. Sweat trickles down his neck as he scatters his brain for any from Shakespeare. Why didn't he pay attention to 9th grade Lit? Here before him stands an attractive, although drunk, guy and Keith's mind is blank. He takes another sip of his beer, and shrugs.

"I'm waiting!" he slugs impatiently. Putting his hands on his hips he mumbles, "You're the worst Juliet."

Keith has perfect hearing however, he squints at the guy he just called attractive and rethinks his decision.

"Hey shithead! Not everyone knows Shakespeare!" he slugs, and- oh no. He's drunk already. Keith knew he had a low alcohol tolerance but after just a few sips?

"I thought all gay kids did theater," the drunk guy calls out to Keith. At that, Keith blushes and gives the stranger a puzzled look. The stranger isn't wrong, but how in the hell did he figure out Keith's sexuality without even speaking a few normal words to him.

"Okay, that is a stupid assumption, and how do you know I'm even gay?"

The stranger laughs at that and grins seductively, shrugging his shoulders. "Point is, you can't act for shit-"

"Said the drunk guy quoting Romeo and Juliet at me."

The stranger pouts at this, as if Keith had just wounded his pride. He walks up to the wall supporting the balcony and starts to climb it, continuing the monologue even though Keith hadn't said Juliet's line. Keith looks over the balcony, and laughs when see's the poor guys struggling. Then the stranger slips, and falls down onto the green grass littered with confetti and empty red cups. Luckily it's only a floor down but Keith still screams out and rushes to climb down and make sure he's okay.

The drunk guy starts whining, saying how he was going to be so cool and romantic and Keith can't help but laugh. He checks to make sure nothing is broken, then offers a hand to the guy. The stranger takes it, and pulls Keith down on top of him.

"You had to go and ruin the moment," he accuses Keith. "You did that once you broke character, Romeo," Keith retorts.

"Didn't anyone tell you it's not the 1970's anymore? Mullets are stupid."

"Hey!"

The stranger lifts himself up on his elbows so that he and Keith are inches apart. His breath stinks of alcohol, but Keith assumes his does too so he doesn't mind too much. A blush creeps up his neck, and he wonders what about the guy quoting Romeo and Juliet at him makes him so attractive. His eyes are dark chocolate brown, and half lidded.

"And my name's Lance, not Romeo stupid," the stranger says with a smirk.

Keith chuckles, he was about to kiss someone he didn't even know the name of. Of course plenty of people have done more stupid things but he had some standards.

"I'm Keith." They both lean in, faces centimeters apart, Keith feels Lance's breath on his lips, he licks his own. He shifts so it's more comfortable and goes in when Lance plops down on the grass.

"Dude, this would be so much more romantic if we kissed on the balcony," he states covering his face. Keith groans internally, and rolls his eyes at the stranger. He was getting frustrated, he wanted to just make out already. Lance tried to sit up but Keith hovered over him. The most he could do was just prop himself on his elbows again, and pout at Keith.

"C'mon Mullet, I know you can't resist me but maybe wait for when we're not sitting on grass covered in beer?" Lance slugs, smirking when Keith blushes from that.

"It can't get anymore perfect than this Romeo, you're my knight in shinning armor that was wounded in the battlefield," Keith points out, amazed at how well Lance can talk while shitfaced drunk.

Keith leans in again, this time Lance doesn't back down, but only lowers his eyes to Keith's lips and licks his own. He parts them and closes the gap between them. Keith runs his tongue along Lance's lips, and takes advantage of the way he gasps by sticking his tongue in. He sinks into Lance, with one hand on his chest and other in his hair. Lance leans back on the grass, and cups Keith's face, his right hand slowly making it's way down to his torso. They part, both breathless and blushing madly. This Lance guy, Keith decides, is a really good kisser. As if reading his mind, Lance kisses him again, all the while smirking. While Keith may hate parties, he's kinda glad his friend dragged him out to this one.


End file.
